A Family Name
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Shane and Oliver attempt to name their son. Post series, fluffy nonsense.


_**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, things have just been a little nuts. I am working on something from "Higher Ground" but until I get that written, please enjoy this fluffy little snippet. Also, If you or any of your loved ones have any of the names below, they are lovely, but for the purpose of this story I had to bash, sorry!_

* * *

Oliver leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, taking a moment to study his wife. She was perched on a stool at the kitchen island, reading something on her laptop. One hand made absent circles over her expanding belly while the other toyed with the errant curl hanging in her face.

"Are you still working?" he finally made his presence known.

"Hey, how was choir practice?" she greeted.

"Harmonious," he grinned. She chuckled but couldn't resist rolling her eyes at his lame joke. Oliver crossed the room, pressing a kiss to her neck and gently kneading her shoulders. Shane sighed gratefully as his fingers worked out the knots along her spine. "Shane, if you insist on continuing to work tonight, at least move to a more comfortable location. My study, perhaps?" he suggested.

"I'm not working," she replied, clicking the laptop closed and grabbing the book on the counter next to her. "I'm trying to name our son." She set the book in her husband's hands and stood from the stool. She pulled into a deep stretch. "I saw the book when I was putting Nora to bed. I thought I might get some ideas while I waited for you to get home. The internet was aiding my search," she gestured towards the laptop.

"I thought we were going with a family name," Oliver remarked, opening the book at random and reading through the list of names.

"I am not opposed to that. I just need you to rattle off the O'toole family tree," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Oliver tossed the book back on the counter and returned her embrace.

"Well, there's…" he started only to have Shane's fingers suddenly pressing against his lips.

"Let's finish this conversation upstairs. I'm sleepy," she pouted. Oliver chuckled and let her lead him to their bedroom.

* * *

Shane tried to scribble down the entirety of the O'toole family line as fast as Oliver spit it out. The ease with which he simultaneously regaled her with family stories and readied himself for bed amused her. It wasn't long before she was caught up in a tale of a long lost O'toole relative and had quit writing all together.

"Shane?" Oliver asked when he realized she'd quit recording names. Her eyes flicked up to meet his. "Am I going too fast?"

"Yes…I mean, no!" She released a sigh. "Kind of."

"Ok. That's probably enough for now anyway," he said, finally sliding into bed next to her. Shane offered him her note pad. Oliver frowned as he tried to decipher her hurried scrawl.

"That's not how you spell…" he started, but one hard look from Shane stilled him. "You know what? Let's just take time one at a time."

"Well, Mad Dog is out for sure," Shane pointed out.

"Yes, of course," Oliver chuckled, scratching out the name at the top of the list. "Chester?" he continued.

"No."

"Stanley?"

She shook her head.

"Randall?"

"Nope."

"Bartlett?"

"Um, no."

"Shane, if you want to use a family name, you can't say no to all of them," he laughed.

"I am not naming our son anything that could turned into Chuck, Stan, Randy, or Bart," Shane shrugged.

"Chester is not necessarily a Chuck, more of a Chet really," he countered.

"Sorry Oliver, no Chet's either," she declined.

Oliver frowned and returned to the list. "Linley?"

"Is that even a first name?" Shane asked. Oliver sighed and crossed yet another name off the list.

"If we keep going like this, all we'll be left with is William, Joseph, and Oliver," he remarked.

"Oh, Oliver is out too, sorry!" she added quickly.

"Shane," Oliver tapped into his seemingly bottomless well of patience.

"I want him to have his own name," she explained vaguely.

"Then why are we looking for a family name?" he wondered.

"It can be a family name, just not yours. One Oliver O'toole is enough for me," she smiled. Oliver nodded, catching her meaning: no juniors or seconds.

"Ok, this is going to take more time," he realized with a sigh.

"We have more time. Not much more, but more," Shane replied, rubbing her belly.

"Maybe we should wait until he's here, then we'll just know. Like we did with Eleanor," Oliver suggested, his hand joining hers.

"Yeah, maybe we need to see him to know what kind of an O'toole he is," Shane agreed.

"Just not a Chuck, Stan, Randy or Bart," Oliver noted.

"Or Chet" she added.

"Or Chet," he parroted.


End file.
